Licensed Shared Access (LSA) is a new innovative framework that enables more efficient usage of available spectrum by allowing coordinated shared access to licensed spectrum for addressing spectrum shortage. In the LSA framework, Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks are secondary users of the LSA spectrum owned by an incumbent, and the incumbent can reclaim the LSA spectrum from the LTE network as necessary. Thus, when using the LSA framework, there is a general need for LTE networks to adapt to the dynamic nature of the available spectrum.